


Unprecedented Circumstances

by Tainteddagger



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Law Enforcement, Lawyers, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Polyamory, Slow Burn, Useless Lesbians
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-12 23:28:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21234353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tainteddagger/pseuds/Tainteddagger
Summary: Josie Saltzman had imagined crossing paths with her ex Penelope Park several times. In no scenario did she ever imagine it being, her sitting across the table, defending someone Josie was trying to prosecute.Tempers flair, drama ensues, Hope gets stuck in the middle. An already complicated relationship gets even more so.Everyone is just trying to do their job.From twosome to triangle to triad?The Detective Hope x ADA Josie x Lawyer Penelope you didn't know you needed.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Desperately wanted to write Penelope in a pencil skirt now here we are. 
> 
> This is a phosie (henoloposie) fic. My first try into writing a polyamorous relationship. Hopefully I don't fuck it up. 
> 
> This is for dimples.
> 
> My knowledge on police procedures and court room etiquette is based on SVU and other cop shows. 
> 
> Trigger Warning// this story will touch on sexual assault at certain points. I will notify when it's being used at the beginning of the chapter and in the chapter.

"Man how much longer do we have to do this?"  
  
One of the four guys lugging a large bag between them complained. The night air was frigid and unforgiving. The group had been walking for what felt like hours. One of them took note about how far they walked because they were nearing the project housing areas. The roads were becoming more eeiry because of lack of lighting.  
  
One would think that a group of young men lugging a large bag thru the streets would draw the attention of residents or passersbyers. It would probably draw attention anywhere else that wasn't New York.  
  
"Until we get the confirmation." The leader of the pack said matter of factly.  
  
"Raf we're almost done with this just be chill." The guy, beside the one who had orginally complained, whispered to his friend. He only got an eyeroll in return.  
  
The group continued for awhile longer, coming across an alley behind a rundown looking Chinese restaurant. It was pitch dark in the alleyway. The leader motioned for them to stop. He looked at the message he received and motioned for them to enter the alley.  
  
"All right boys drop it here and let's go."  
  
The four boys dumped the bag down near the large trash bin. And they headed back the way they came.  
  
"So are we ever going to find out what the hell was in that bag?" Raf questioned once more.  
  
"Strictly need to know Rafael. Now let's get back so we don't miss the entire party." The pack leader said not giving any further information.

* * *

The temperatures were dropping in the city that never sleeps. Which according to researchers meant that serious violent crime was on a decrease. And while Detective Hope Mikaelson, after her 7 years on the force, could attest to the fact that the quantity saw a dip in statistics, the 'quality' sure as hell remained just as heinous if not more so.  
  
There was truly no upside but being able to actually finish 4 out of 6 days a week, without busting her ass working overtime, made her her more appreciative of the season changing. Even though she absolutely hated how frigid the air became on winter nights.  
  
Tonight was a Friday night, a relatively quiet Friday night. She needed it to remain that way until she was done with her shift at ten. Four more hours till she was free for a nice relaxing weekend, hopefully.  
  
Four hours of getting thru mind numbing paperwork. She hated filling out reports, it was the most annoying part of her job. But she needed to keep her Captain off her ass and keep their ADA of her ass.  
  
Speaking of her Captain.  
  
"Mikaelson." She heard her Captain call from her office.  
  
"Oooh you're in trouble." Her partner Kaleb teased. She rolled her eyes good naturedly.  
  
"You will be too if you don't finish your reports." She shot back, laughing at the disgusted face he made at his unfinished paperwork.  
  
She got up and headed across the squad room to her captain's office.  
  
"You summoned me Cap?"  
  
"Yes. I just got word from the Desouza case, he was found guilty." Her Captain informed her.  
  
Hope had felt relief bloom in her chest. She hated the man and wanted to see him pay dearly. It was a tough case. Michael Desouza had been decorated second generation officer, spotless record. Model cop really. Just loved beating the hell out of his wife every chance he got and used his connection to the NYPD to keep it all off record.  
  
A smug bastard that tormented and traumatized his family for years. Did everything in his power to keep it that way as well. It was hard to even prove a history abuse due to him taking her to different hospitals when he went to far. Cosplaying as the officer called in for the disturbance.  
  
"How much did he get?" She inquired.  
  
"Twenty two, eligible in fifteen."  
  
Fifteen wasn't enough for the twenty years he spent beating his wife. Stealing her youth from her and stopping her from chasing her dreams and degree. It would never be enough, she only hoped prison would be as unkind to him as he was to her.  
  
"He deserves more, Samantha deserves more security and closure." Hope said angry that justice was yet again just not enough.  
  
"Hey you got her justice in the first place. Plus Alex is using her organization to get Sam a new life for her and her kids and on top of that our ADA got the entirety of his pension and two million out of the department. Threatened them with and I quote: a civil suit that would leave no DV accusation made against an officer unchecked. And would rain hellfire on the entire force and IAB." Her Captain tried to ease her worry and anger. She understood Hope's passion and drive better than anyone, reminded her about herself in the earlier years of her career.  
  
"Glad Cabot and Saltz came thru and I'm happy Sam is going to get an honest shot at restarting her life. It just.." Hope trailed off.  
  
"Sucks? Ninety five percent of the time every aspect of this job sucks. Learn to enjoy the remaining five, where we get convictions or some form of justice and healing for the victims." Hope watched as her captain gave her, her patented Benson stern stare down.  
  
"You're right Cap, it's just frustrating sometimes."  
  
"And always will be. I orginally called you in here to praise you on a job well done-not to give you a teachable moment."  
  
"Sorry Cap."  
  
"You only have about four hours left. Why don't you take off and take our friend at the DAs office to a celebratory dinner."  
  
"You sure? Because I don't mind finishing up my shift." Hope offered politely, but being unable to hide her smile and excitement.  
  
"Would you like me to rescind my offer detective?"  
  
"Not at all Captain Benson. I'll see you on Monday." Hope was halfway out the door as finished speaking.  
  
"You're still on call till ten so no alcohol till then." Olivia called after her shaking her head at the dramatics.  
  
Hope made her way to her desk grabbing her jacket and a pile of her finished reports.  
  
"All right guys if all goes well, see you all on Monday." She bid the rest of the squad a farewell.  
  
"Why do you get to leave before me?" Kaleb whined in disbelief.  
  
"Mom likes me better." She teased. "Call me if there's anything, allright?" She told him. Not wanting him to go to cases on his own.  
  
"If it's needed." He promised.

* * *

Josie Saltzman loved her job. She did really. Just not on days where she spent more time doing paperwork than time spent in a courtroom getting justice.  
  
Today had been one of those days. Only one court appearance and the rest of her day she was chained to her desk. The letters were starting to dance across the screen. Her brain misspelled the word affidavit twice in a row and autocorrect not doing it's job to fix it, had her ready to delete everything and throw her computer out of her fourth story office window.  
  
Just as she started seriously contemplating doing just that there was a knock on her door.  
  
"Come in."  
  
Josie watched as Hope made her way into her office.  
  
"Please tell me you're not here for a warrant detective." She looked at Hope with pleading eyes. She did not need more work or to kiss any ass on a Friday night.  
  
Hope couldn't but laugh as she watched the look of horror Josie gave her.  
  
"More of a social call Jo, pack up your stuff we're going to dinner."  
  
"But I thought your shift was over at ten it's 6:30?" Josie asked confused.  
  
"Must you question my every move counselor? Benson let me go early, I'm still on call till ten though. So what do you say me, you and your favorite Italian place?"  
  
"Extra breadsticks and you're paying?" Josie upped the ante.  
  
"Why do I have to pay? I am but a humble civil servant."  
  
The two continued their playful banter as Hope helped Josie clean up her office and they left her office. Heading to Josie's favorite restaurant Nonna Bianca.

* * *

"So dessert?" Hope asked while eyeing the dessert menu.  
  
The pair had enjoyed a feast. Both tearing into two servings of breadsticks a piece. And gobbling down their food like people that haven't eaten in days. Which with how often they skipped meals while overworking themselves, it was a pretty description.  
  
"Do you even have more room?"  
  
"No. But the coffee semifreddo looks so good. Halfsies?" Hope gave Josie her best puppy dog eyes.  
  
"Ok fine. But we're getting it to go. I need to walk off this pasta." Josie made a show of clutching her food baby.  
  
"Deal."

* * *

A young man made his way out of the back door of his father's restaurant. Cursing as he felt the cold air hit him mercilessly. He rolled the trash bin filled to the brim to their deposit in the dark alley. He was in the process of throwing the bags away, when he heard soft whimpers. Writing it off as a stray he continued the task at hand.  
  
The noise kept growing louder and escalated to human sounding groans of pain. Deciding to check it out and make sure the person got the help they needed. Using his phone he flashed the light in the surrounding area trying to discern to see what's going on.  
  
Seeing nothing but a large travel bag out place for where it's from. Feeling uneasy as he moved closer to said bag. He was sure there was where the noise was coming from.  
  
He reached for the zipper after fumbling to get the head, he started to slide it open. Desparetly trying keep the light steady in his other hand he couldn't make out anything because black garbage bags being situated on top.  
  
Just as he was about to move one out of the way something grabbed his arm. When he looked down seeing a hand he dropped his phone, screamed and ran.  
  
"Dad!"

* * *

"God I don't know when was the last time I enjoyed a stroll thru the city and just enjoyed.." Josie trailed off not being able to adequately describe what she was feeling.  
  
"Existing? Not aware of everything that could possibly be going wrong, but just being happy in the moment." Hope added helpfully.  
  
"Exactly, our jobs make us so cynical. But it's nice to be remembered there's good left to enjoy." Josie continued.  
  
Sometimes it felt like she was drowning because all the terrible shit she was exposed to on a daily. Hope and Lizzie were the only things keeping her head above water some days.  
  
"I don't say this enough, but thank you for being one of the good things in my life." Josie whispered, stealing a glance at the shorter woman. Watched as the street lights illuminated her face beautifully.  
  
Hope was taken aback by the statement. Not that she felt it wasn't true. Just the cord it struck inside her.  
  
"You going soft on me Saltz?"  
  
"I just missed this I guess, I missed-" Josie trailed off leaving the us unsaid.  
  
Hope pulled on her arm making them stop mid stride.  
  
"I missed this and us too." Hope told her gaze unwavering. A lot braver than the young ADA.  
  
"I-" Josie started just as Hope's phone went off.  
  
"Duty calls." Josie smiled softly.  
  
"Hoping that the scum of New York would chill out for four hours was a rather ambitious desire." Hope joked internally cursing the fact that crime truly had shit timing.  
  
"Mikaelson."  
  
"We have an unidentified and unresponsive female dumped behind SU's takeaway, naked in a bag." Kaleb informed her. "You need me to pick you up?"  
  
"I am actually about three blocks away I'll meet you there."  
  
"All right."  
  
Hope hung up and turned to look at Josie apology written all over her face.  
  
"I'm s-"  
  
"Don't be. I had a great time tonight. Me and the coffee semifreddo will be waiting at home." Josie reassured her.  
  
"It better be. I'll keep you posted." Hope promised dropping a kiss to her cheek. Running away in the direction of the crime scene.  
  
"Be safe." Josie called after her. "Please."  



	2. Let's try this again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We find out absolutely nothing about the girl in the bag tbh but there's crime scene dialogue (so yay) 
> 
> I tried fitting Penelope's first appearance here but I couldn't make it match the pace so most likely next chapter. But I added like 1k worth of a hosie reunion so even? 
> 
> Trigger Warning: for description of injuries of assault and the implication rape. It's not to explicit but letting y'all know.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The potentially triggering part of the dialogue will me italicized, so you know what to skip if it might be potentially triggering. 
> 
> Also i failed biology in highschool so if the medical shit don't make sense, just nod and smile luv.

Hope made it to the crime scene rather quickly. Thankfully the stroll home had done wonders for the digestion of the food she'd consumed not to long ago. 

She got there just as the CSI team was beginning to close off the crime scene. She walked up to the officers standing near the perimeter. Brandishing her badge she greeted them.

"Evening officers, Detective Mikaelson with SVU, what do we got?" 

"Owner's son called in about a body in a bag. Vic was stuffed into the duffle with trash bags covering the body. Judging by the visible bruising and dried blood in some areas, vic took a beating. The fact that she was also naked made us call you guys." The senior officer informed Hope. 

"Any other witnesses or reported disturbances in the area?" 

"No disturbances but hopefully the sirens and commotion will attract someone that noticed anything out of the ordinary." 

"Thank you officer let me know if you hear anything." The officer agreed and let Hope pass the perimeter. 

She went up to the paramedics that were busy stabilizing the victim. She was struck by the familiarity of the victims face. She could pass off as Josie's younger sister with how much she resembled the ADA. It was unsettling. Even with all the bruises the girl was a dead ringer for the taller brunette in her teens. 

"Detective we have her stable for right now we need to get her to the hospital." The lead paramedic told her pulling her from her thoughts. 

"How bad?" Hope questioned. 

"She was unconscious when we got here. There might be some internal bleeding, probable concussion and maybe a few broken bones. We'll know more when she gets examined and out of the cold." She answered. 

"You guys heading to Mercy?" She questioned. She got a nod for confirmation. "Let them know I want a kit and complete exam." She ordered. 

"Will do detective. We're heading out now." The paramedics climbed in the ambulance and they raced out. 

Hope saw Kaleb pull up parking across the street. She took a deep breath trying to shake the unsettling emotion that had come over. She tried calling Josie to make sure she got home ok, but she was on another call. Hope forced her brain to focus on the task at hand and put her worries on the back burner. 

"What do we got Mikaelson?" Kaleb asked once he got close enough. 

"Vic just got transported to Mercy, unconscious, definitely beaten and likely sexually assaulted. Owner's son found the bag in the alley, no other witnesses or reports of any disturbances in the area." Hope shared all the information she'd manage to gather. 

"I'll take the boy and you see what little CSI can tell us. Vic was likely dumped here so everything useful is contained to the bag." 

Hope agreed with him, the crime scene was useless and needed to be examined in the lab. They had no witnesses. Their victim was currently unconscious, they didn't even have a clue to her name or the extent of what she suffered. The case was already off to a shitty start.

Call her paranoid or superstitious, but generally cases that start like this were never easy. She still got that weird anxious feeling in the back of her mind, making her even more uneasy.

"Focus Mikaelson." She muttered to herself trying to stay the course. 

"Evening boy's what do we got?" She asked the CSI crew. 

"Not much." 

"Figured as much. But give me something." She needed something to point her in a direction to start looking.

"We won't actually know much until we get the bag and trash to the lab. There's some of the victim's blood soaked into the interior." The lead forensic analyst showed her the blood splotches on the interior. And motioned to the bags another analyst was loading into the truck. 

"No identification found? Anything that can give us any information on where to start." 

"She's not from around here." The other forensic analyst stated joining the conversation. 

"How can you tell?" Hope asked turning to him. 

"The bag used is worth at least a thousand dollars and from what I can tell it's made of authentic Italian leather. So maybe double that." He explained. 

"So I'm looking at a perp that can afford a thousand dollar bag." 

"And one that doesn't care about getting rid of it." He added to her conclusion. 

Hope groaned internally, she was likely dealing with someone that had no regard to other people or material things. They were usually the worst kind of scum. The had resources and felt like they were untouchable. 

"We'll have more for you guys tomorrow." 

Hope bid them a goodnight telling them she'd see them in the morning. This was not how she pictured her night going. Or weekend for that matter. She went over to where Kaleb was waiting for her. 

"Anything useful?" She asks. 

"Nothing, he was pretty shook up but didn't see or hear anything prior to finding the body. You?" 

"Someone dumped our vic in a bag that's probably worth over a couple thousand, filled with trash. Other than that CSI can give us more info tomorrow." Hope informed him. 

She watched as Kaleb grimaced as he took in the information. 

"So we have an unconcious Jane Doe, no witnesses, a perp dumping a bag worth thousands in the projects. No evidence or crime scene. God we're fucked." 

"Yup pretty much. Let's go to Mercy see what they can tell us and hopefully call it a night." 

* * *

The pair had made there way to Mercy Hospital. Hope had tried calling Josie on the way there again, but her calls went unanswered. Which caused her dormant anxiety to flair up again. She dialed the number again to the same results. 

Her brain had started running down possible explanations. She could've been overthinking their almost kiss and decided not to answer, maybe she was in the shower or probably on the phone with Lizzie. Which were all logical reasons. However, her brain didn't stop there. Feeding off the unsettling feeling she'd gotten at the crime scene. Each possible explanation got worse as time went on. 

They soon arrived at the hospital so she had to put her thoughts in a box yet again. She could surrender to a cycle of anxiety induced overthinking after doing her job.

The pair of detectives were quickly escorted to where their Jane Doe was. A familiar doctor met them outside of the room. 

"Hello detectives." 

"Hey Dr. Hart, what can you tell us?" Kaleb asked.

*

"_She's still unconscious. Probably her body's way of protecting her from the trauma it's been thru tonight. There's definite signs of sexual assault, tears and bleeding. I had to stitch her up with how bad some of the tears were. She has serious bruising along her thighs and pelvis. She also had what appears to be defensive wounds. She has several bruised ribs, a fractured eye socket and most likely a concussion. No swelling of the brain so far or internal bleeding. She's experiencing some effects of hypothermia to as well_." 

Dr. Hart informed the two detectives. She always found interesting to see them absorbing the information relayed to them. While Kaleb usuallly seemed to react instinctually, his fist clenched and always present scowl deepening. Hope was blank. Looked like she spaced out. Her eyes however gave away that there was a lot going on inside her head. 

"Perp leave anything behind?" 

"We've got semen and DNA under her fingernails. I have the samples ready for you in my office." Dr. Hart told them. 

"You think she'll wake up anytime soon?" Kaleb questioned. Wanting to know if they would have to camp out at the hospital. 

"Highly doubt it. Earliest tomorrow morning. Would you guys like the evidence now or do the procedure tomorrow?" 

"We'll take it now." Kaleb followed Dr. Hart to her office, while Hope stayed behind. 

She looked in to the room at the girl. She looked so fragile and broken. Like one hard gust of wind could shatter what was left of her. She'd been working as a detective for SVU for two and a half years at this point, she'd seen every terrible thing possible and then some. Yet some cases still struck a cord inside her. 

Maybe it's the likeness to Josie that was playing games with her mind. Or the way someone disposed of her like literal trash and left her to die. Something about this case just felt like trouble.

Which she was unsure whether it was her instincts or baseless fears due to her Josie anxiety. Maybe if said counselor actually answered her phone, she wouldn't feel so off her game. 

"Mikaelson!" 

Hope jumped at the sound of Kaleb's voice scaring her out of her thoughts. Her hand instinctually went to her gun. 

"Chill out Hope, what's wrong with you?"

"You scared me, what do you expect?" She defended herself and evaded the question.

"For you not to be trigger happy? You been off." Kaleb stared her down in the empty hallway. Trying to pry it out of her. 

"Just anxious I guess, vic looks a lot like Josie and she hasn't been answering at all. And my brain is just.." 

"Overthinking and somehow convinced you that we have a serial rapist on the loose targeting women that look like our ADA?" He filled in where she trailed off. 

"I hate when you do that, but yes." 

The pair shared knowing smiles. These past two years they learned so much about eachother, it was bordering creepy. 

"You do it all the time." 

They made their way out of the hospital, in a comfortable silence. Once they started driving Kaleb broke it. 

"Something happen between you guys again?" 

"No..maybe?" Hope said with a shrug as she stared out the window. 

"You're going to have to get your head out of your ass at some point. She's not going to wait on you to figure it out forever." Kaleb said, like a father giving sage advice to his offspring. All serious and brooding. 

"Thanks pops. It's complicated. It just never feels right you know?" She tried to explain. Keyword being tried. Because it was by far the most incoherent thing to come out of her mouth. 

"What does feel right even mean Mikaelson? Do you not love her?" 

"I do love her." Hope snapped voice unwavering. 

"Are you in love with her?" 

"Yes." Came tumbling out of her mouth with zero hesitation. She didn't even think about it. 

"Well stop being afraid to show her that, you idiot. Because I promise you someone else will." 

The car came to a stop in front of her brownstone. Kaleb reassured her he had no problem carrying the evidence in himself and that he'd let her know if she really needed to come in tomorrow. 

Hope got out the car, after bidding him goodnight. Before he drove off Kaleb gave one piece of advice. 

"Show her. She won't run." 

* * *

Josie had been on the phone with Lizzie. Lizzie was currently in California setting up a fashion show. She would be gone for another two weeks. Josie always missed her when she was away. 

"So wait you guys almost kissed?" 

Lizzie asked. She wasn't shocked, not really. Hope and Josie were always meant to make their way back to eachother. No matter how much Josie swore that they wouldn't complicate their friendship again. It was inevitable. 

Inevitable and would happen eventually, but they were also two of the most stubborn and oblivious idiots when it came to eachother so it would take awhile. So inevitable might take awhile. They were years in to the inevitable trajectory already. 

"I mean, I guess? Like there was intense eye contact, soft dialogue and I was definitely leaning in. I wanted to kiss her. I don't know if she felt the same though. I'm probably reading too much into it." Josie rambled. 

Lizzie dramatically facepalmed as she watched her sister overthink. Truly an oblivious idiot. 

"I can assure you it wasn't a one sided thing Jo. Lord knows you've both had moments where you blurred the line of friendship many times in the last few months. You've both dancing around the issue each time. You both need to confront it." 

"But what if she doesn't want that. There's a reason it's only ever moments. And never actually anything happening." Josie argued. 

"What do you want? Stop being afraid of going for it. At this point nothing could possibly jeopardize your friendship. You've been thru much. Either give it your best shot or move on finally." 

Lizzie wasn't wrong, Josie concluded if she want this, wanted Hope. She would have to just say fuck it and go for it. She was tired of this state of limbo. 

"You're right." 

"As always." 

"I'm going for it, for her." 

"I've never been happier to be across the country from you both." Lizzie deadpanned. 

"You hate being away from us Liz." 

"I also value sleep and you both are loud as hell." 

"Whatever." Josie laughed blushing slightly. "Thank you though. I will be taking your advice. Love you sis." 

"Have fun stay out of my room. Love you too Jo." 

Josie ended her call and fell backwards on her bed. Was she really about to do this? Putting friendship, pride and dignity on the line? Risk being rejected by her best friend and have her heart shattered?

Yes. 

* * *

Hope made it into their home. Finding no sign of life on the first floor she rushed the steps two at a time. Calling out her name. 

"Josie! Where are you?" 

"My room." Josie called out.

"Why the hell didn't you answer my call I was worried. I thought something happened to you.." Hope's impassioned rant came to an abrupt halt when she saw Josie waiting at the entryway of their floor. 

Legs. A whole lot of legs was all Hope's eyes seemed to be able to focus on. Josie stood there in a royal blue satin Kimono that a little below the apex of her thighs. Giving Hope an unobstructed view of her long legs. Hope felt her palms itch, she needed to feel Josie's skin under hers. 

"If you would've checked your texts detective, you would've seen me not only informing you that I got home safely, that I missed your call because I was face timing Lizzie and that I was going to be taking a bath." Josie spoke calmly, eyes never leaving Hope's face. Her tone was calculating and sultry. 

Hope's brain short circuited. All she could do was nod and offer a lame: "Oh." 

Josie other hand was ecstatic. Seeing that she still managed to make Hope stupid with desire, had her confidence soaring. 

"Yes, oh." Josie started approaching the shell shocked detective. 

"Jo..what are you doing?" 

"Something I should've done a long time ago." Josie had her cornered and had invaded her personal space. 

Hope senses were on a spin. Josie's scent, she was wearing her favorite perfume, both calmed Hope and increased the fire fuming in her stomach. Her skin was begging to touch, to be touched return. Her mouth was dry, all she wanted was a taste. She needed to consume or be consumed in that instant. She didn't quite care which.

"Hope I want you. All of you. I want this, us. Do you it too? Do you want me t-" 

Hope didn't let Josie finish. She finally regained control or lost it all. It didn't matter which, because her lips were pressed against Josie's in a searing kiss. They still fit perfectly, gliding in organized chaos. 

It felt right. 

Hope started moving them backwards into the entry way. This time she was on the offensive, cornering Josie between her and the adjacent wall. Her hands finally in contact with Josie's bare skin. Finding purpose on her thigh, hitching her leg around her waist. When breathing became necessary, Hope's lips descended on Josie's throat and collarbone. And when the need to feel more over rode everything, Hope's hand moved to the knot of Josie's robe trying to untie it. 

The feeling of Hope's hands grazing her abdomen, offered Josie a moment of lucid thought. Things were going well, too well really. But she didn't want desire to override the purpose of tonight. They had lust in spades, however she didn't want lust to be the driving force this time around. She needed it to be all about love. Their love. 

"Hope, baby wait." She put her hands to stop her hands from untying the knot. Hope let out a whine of displeasure. She kept her hands there and her lips fused to Josie's skin. 

"Baby, listen." Josie whispered softly urging Hope to finally look at her. When she finally detached her mouth from Josie's throat, she looked at Josie with a confusion written all over her face. And hints of mild irritation. 

"Did I do something wrong?" Hope questioned. Ready to put space between them. Josie didn't let her, she tightened her hold on her and kept her close. 

"No love, you didn't. You're doing everything right. Too right really." Josie couldn't help herself and pecked her softly to reassure her. 

"Then why?" 

"Because I don't want this to be about us dissolving into lust. I want this to be about us coming together in love. I love you so much. I don't want this to be like last time, I can't have it be like last time. Let me love and take care of you. Let me in again." 

At the end of her little speech her voice lowered to a passionate whisper. She ducked her head to nuzzle Hope's throat with her nose and press a small kiss to her pulse point. She was laying out her heart to be rejected. She had never felt fear quite like this.

"Please, I want that. I want you." Hope whispered, swallowing back tears. She was overwhelmed and Josie never failed at making feel so completely loved she felt overcome with emotions. 

Josie leaned in and kissed her ever so softly. No one had ever kissed Hope quite so gently. The kiss was filled with promises of love and tenderness. Everything good thing they both deserved.

Josie pulled back from the kiss, she brought her hands to cup Hope's face and wiped her tears away. 

"Come let me take care of you." 

Josie led her to her bathroom, where she had started preparing a bath for her when she heard her come in. Slowly undressing the detective, planting loving kisses in random places. Once she was done she led her to the bath she prepared. 

Hope was instantly comforted by the smell of lavender emitting from the water. Josie checked the temperature to make sure it was just right. She motioned for Hope to get in. 

"What about you?" Hope asked, voice low afraid to break the atmosphere Josie built. 

"Already took a bath love, besides this is to reinforce that you can be vulnerable with me, that you're safe with me. Let me take care of you." Josie pushed her hair back peppering her face with soft kisses. 

"Okay." Hope spoke up after basking in the affection offered to her. Her shoulders finally went lax, trying to physically communicate that her walls were down. 

There she stood completely bare, as Hope Andrea Mikaelson. Ready to love and be loved completely. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this chapter let me know what you thought, constructive criticism is welcomed.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. I hope you enjoyed, constructive criticism always welcomed or just let me know what you think.


End file.
